


At Least the View's Nice

by orphan_account



Series: JayTim Halloweek 2016 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Husbands getting lost in a cornfield, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: JayTim Halloweek Entry #2Sebastian's school is holding a haunted house. His fathers proceed to promptly get lost in the corn maze outside.Detailed prompts inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have four ideas in total for this event, and I plan to post them, if a bit late. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience.

“I give up,” Tim says, exasperated. He throws his hands up and accidentally swats at the corn stalk closest to him. Annoyed at its presence, he gives it an extra whack for good measure. Jason’s slows down in front of him. He turns halfway to look at Tim, amused. 

“What, already?” He turns fully on his heel. His hands are in his pockets, loose jacket almost flowing around him. “Weren’t you a detective?”

“It’s a corn maze, not a murder scene. It’s also been about twelve years since I last did anything that had to do with crime solving.” Tim shines the flashlight in Jason’s face, effectively deterring him from continuing to smirk like that. 

Jason snorts. He takes a few steps backwards to keep pace with Tim, his eyes drifting to the starry sky above. 

Sebastian’s school is holding a haunted house event. A classmate of his lent out the family farm to host the spectacle, meaning the children had access to a barn as well as a corn field adjacent to it. Their son had a hand in almost everything that happened in the creation of the event, and so his parents are obligated by common courtesy to attend. They are proud of Sebastian - they really are - but there is a certain good natured boredom as a parent to the act of attending every single event your child participates in. 

That boredom has slowly mutated into frustration over the course of this maze. It was not even really a maze to begin with, merely a few modifications to the path (and a few nobly sacrificed corn stalks). This means that certain paths are cut off while others are not really paths but simply slightly larger distances between stalk rows. It makes it nigh impossible to figure it out. 

“Let’s move to Kansas, he said.” Jason mocks him. “It’ll be fun, he said.”

“Hey, Kansas was fine.” Tim glares back. “It’s not me who insisted we go out into the maze. That was all you.”

Jason smirks. He turns back around and walks on ahead, trusting Tim and his flashlight to light the way for him. 

The light lands on a dark shape as the maze splits into a crossroads. Tim raises an eyebrow as Jason walks up close. A few steps closer, he can identify it as a cauldron. A cheap-looking painted one, but a cauldron nonetheless. 

Jason leans over it, and Tim honestly expects some sort of dressed up preteen jumpscare to come out of it, but nothing happens to his husband. It’s almost a little disappointing, until Jason huffs a triumphant laugh and reaches inside the cauldron. He comes back up with a handful of wrapped candies of different types. 

“Reward, I guess.” He grins and tosses Tim a wrapped fudge piece. Tim still has enough reflexes to easily catch it, unwrapping it swiftly and sticking it in his mouth. It’s not his favourite, but close enough that it’s very enjoyable. 

Jason leans his hip against the side of the cauldron and goes to work on unwrapping something bright and colourful. He sticks it in his mouth with a satisfied hum. Tim shakes his head, smiling as he comes to rest beside him. 

“This really was a stupid idea on all sides,” he says fondly. Even as he wants to be annoyed that this is turning out to take his entire Friday night, he still can’t help but feel warm and happy when Jason smiles at him like that. Being alone under a sky full of stars is not the worst thing he could imagine, but he won’t admit that if Jason asks.

His husband grins mischievously and reaches up to cover Tim’s eyes with one hand. Curious as to the new development, Tim lets him, and he is rewarded with another piece of unwrapped candy prodding at his closed mouth. 

He opens it slowly and lets Jason place the sweet on his tongue. It’s a sour candy. A cheap, strong one whose taste makes him temporarily capable of feeling his own teeth rotting in his mouth. He makes a face as he sucks on it. Jason looks amused. 

“It used to be my favourite back in Gotham,” he says, shrugging and smiling softly. 

This surprises Tim. For a moment, the candy tastes just a little sweeter in his mouth. He chews it to make short work of it and swallows with some effort.

“It tastes like delicious diabetes,” he offers, grinning. Jason laughs, tilting his head back in a way that makes him nothing short of beautiful. Careless and happy, and everything Tim wants him to be. 

“On a more serious note, though,” Jason says once he focuses on Tim again. “I think we should get out of here.”

Tim raises a defiant eyebrow. “Oh? And what have you been doing for the last half hour? Are you just enjoying messing around in a corn field?”

Jason smiles that smile that makes Tim unsure whether he wants to smack him or kiss him. “Of course. What were you doing?”

Tim smacks him. Jason takes it in stride, rubbing at the new tender area on his arm. 

“Ow. Okay, fine.” He pouts childishly. 

“Your plan?” Tim asks. Because of course there is a plan. They come from the family that always has a plan, and they are no different. 

“Come on babe.” Jason says, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek and slip an arm around his waist. “Think about it. What’s the first thing you do when you get lost in a field?”

“Eat whoever’s with you for sustenance?”

“Close, but not quite.” Jason chuckles. He leans back and looks up again. He finds the dark shape of the barn in the distance. 

“You get alien abducted,” he says. Tim is about to open his mouth to scold him for what the plan obviously is when Jason stretches his neck and says “Sebastian, get out here, will you?”. Not shouting, not quite raising his voice. Just a little above conversational tone, and nothing anyone else will be able to hear. 

“Why do you insist on doing that?” Tim crosses his arms. “He’ll never learn not to risk using his powers if you keep enabling him.”

“He’s going to be a teenager in a year. The best way to keep him from doing something rebellious and stupid with them is to show him when and where he can use them.”

Jason looks at him with the same reasonable yet stern stare that Tim is fixing him with.

“We will talk about this when we get home,” Tim says, just as the dark shape of their son appears overhead. He is annoyed, yes, but all things aside, the first peaceful evening he has spent with his husband in weeks makes him quite unable to uphold his annoyance.

“Hi guys.” Sebastian grins happily at them. Jason waves at him. 

“Hey, son. Wanna get us out of here?”

Sebastian laughs. “Got lost, did you? I expected more from you, pop, I really did.”

“Very funny.” Tim tilts his head. He looks between his husbands hopeful expression and his son’s delighted one. “With this many people around the field, lifting us both would be too risky. If someone sees us, we may have to move again.”

Jason does look a little hesitant then. However, it fades quickly. 

“Do you want to stay out here all night?”

Tim sighs. A long, drawn out and fond sigh. 

“Take your father first. Drop us at the back of the field and we’ll walk around. After that, you lay low, okay?”

Sebastian nods happily. Jason presses a kiss to Tim’s temple and lets go to grab onto his son’s outstretched arms. Tim smiles, amused. 

He has yet to find a way to win against these two. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used:  
> Haunted house  
> Corn maze  
> Flashlight  
> Cauldron


End file.
